


Calling That A Win [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In the aftermath of 2x21 "The Runaway Dinosaur", Cisco and Harry just ... take a minute. It's been a hell of a day.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling That A Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834082) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/calling%20that%20a%20win.mp3) | **Size:** 11.3 MB | **Duration:** 12:17min

  
---|---


End file.
